Moves Like Jaegerjaquez
by SinsofMidnight
Summary: Renji is dealing with his own bad decision in the best possible way: with his lover in his lap. RenGrimm. Lapdance universe! Will contain some sensuality!
1. Chapter 1

**Moves Like Jaegerjaquez**

**_Fandom:_**_ Bleach_

**_Teaser:_**_ " 'You wanted to do something special for you six-month anniversary. That is so freaking adorable that I can forgive you anything,' he told me."_

**_Inspiration:_**_ "Moves Like Jagger" by Maroon 5, my dear Valerie, and "Praying For Love In A Lapdance" (my Ren/Grimm)_

**_Rating: _**_M_

**_Warnings:  
_**_-Yaoi  
-Sexy Strippers ;)  
-Yummy male/male action  
-Debatable innocence :P  
-Naughty/filthy/sex-related language  
-Hints at masochistic/sadistic characters  
-Jealousy/Uncertainty  
-Suprises  
-Romance that speaks to the chick in us all _

**_Main Pairing: _**_Renji/Grimmjow_

**_Minor Pairings:  
_**_-(past)Renji/Ichigo_

**_Setting: _**_The same AU as "Praying For Love In A Lapdance". Six months after the establishment of their relationship._

**_POV:_**_ Renji and Grimmjow both _

**_Summary:_**_ Renji is dealing with his own bad decision in the best possible way: with his lover in his lap._

**_Additional ANs:_**_ Valerie and I should never be allowed to talk, haha. She always gives the worst/BEST ideas 3  
Additional music that made this fanfiction possible: "Trespassing" and "Cuckoo", both by Adam Lambert  
Also, just a note, the lyrics for "Moves Like Jagger" might be a little off. I usually can understand what he sings clearly, so I went with what _I_ remembered hearing instead of what the lyric sites say. Besides, it makes more sense for what the song is about…_

**_Universe:_**_ "Lapdance" 'verse. This idea was handed to me and I automatically went to _this_ universe 3_

* * *

_Renji:_

You know that sinking feeling in the pit of your stomach when you realize you _really_ shouldn't have done something?

I've been really well acquainted with that sensation in the last few months.

I'm head-over-heels with my current lover, as has been proven by the fact we've been together for six months now. I'm not someone who falls in love often. In fact, I think this may be only the second time I've ever fallen in love. As such, I want to share my _everything_ with my lover. It's really strange, since it's the exact opposite of what I do with any average sex partner. But I love Grimm desperately, so I want him to know me inside and out.

So I introduced him to my friends, my co-workers, and the other people who qualify as practically family.

It was about a day after I'd done that before I realized that I'd introduced him to a few of my exes along the way. And, of course that realization hit me when he began to hang out with one of them.

I'm not really a jealous person. I mean, I usually don't care who Grimm socializes with. But when he hung out with Ichi… well, it was different. I don't know if it just rubbed me the wrong way or what, but I _hated_ it when he hung out with Ichi. I had a tendency to get really snappish if I knew he was with him, and I tended to cringe whenever Ichigo's name was brought up in conversation by _anyone_.

I didn't understand why it bothered me so much. I mean, Ichigo and I had been over a long time before I met Grimm. It wasn't like I still had any feelings for Ichi. And it wasn't like Ichi had any leftover feelings for me, either. Perhaps it was looking at them sitting at the bar and laughing and realizing that they _looked good together_, that they had a good chemistry together. Maybe it wasn't so much about residual feelings between me and my ex and it was instead about the fact I could see my ex and my lover _together_ in a way that would break my heart.

However, in the interest of keeping my lover happy, I kept my mouth shut on the matter. He'd become good friends with Ichi –good enough friends that he and Ichi often hung out when Ichi had a day off. I knew Grimm wasn't the type to cheat, but that didn't make me like the way Ichi touched him when they were together. Some animalistic part of me wanted to snarl and hiss each and every time he touched Grimm. I restrained myself for the sake of _not_ driving off my wonderful lover, who put up with _a lot_ from me, anyway.

But it felt like he was spending more time with Ichigo than with me, recently, and it was getting hard to keep my cool.

* * *

_Grimm:_

"Grimm, the glares he keeps sending me are going to burn me like acid," Ichigo remarked wryly as he sat next to me at the bar.

I smiled weakly. "Sorry about that. It should all be better tomorrow."

Ichi gave me an indulgent smile. "Ah, it's alright, Grimm. He glared at me like this a lot when we were together."

Statements like that had made me incredibly jealous until Ichi taken time to explain to me that when he and Renji had been together, they had been casual sex partners, but Renji and I were much _more_ than that. "Yeah, but it's my fault he keeps wanting to melt you into a puddle."

"You wanted to do something special for you six-month anniversary. That is so freaking adorable that I can forgive you anything," he told me. "Ah, I gotta go backstage and get ready to dance. I kinda wanted to check on you. I'll see you. Tell me how he likes it?"

I saluted him with the double of whiskey I'd ordered to make it through until I could drag my lover home. "Of course, _sensei_."

Ichigo grinned like a little boy and hurried backstage.

I drained the glass with a wince.

_Here's hoping I don't fall flat on my face._

* * *

_**I wanted to show what I've been working on. Plus, it's not fair to tease my dear Envy-chan and not show some of my progress!**_

_**So let me know if you all think I'm madder than the Mad Hatter or if I've seen too many strippers :P**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Much love to the guest (it makes me sad that you didn't log in for me, but it's all good) who can't wait to see Ren get seduced by our darling Grimm.**

**I hope the rest of you feel the same way!**

**Unfortunately, that won't be happening in this chapter, but then you all have something to look forward to, right?**

**I'm being a bit of a tease, but I thought I'd post this part while I had it and work on the next part which I know you'll all love ^^**

* * *

_Renji:_

Grimmjow was being unusually quiet.

I mean, I'll admit that sometimes he lets me blab on and on and on with little or no interaction, but this was _different_. He was drinking –which usually loosened his lips at least a _little_– but he still hadn't so much as said 'Hi' to me since I'd gotten off stage. Instead, he stared quietly at the whiskey in the glass he cradled in his hand and _ignored_ my presence.

Well, I hadn't spoken: I had just walked up to the bar and took a seat next to him. But even _Grimm_ would greet someone who came to sit by him normally.

"Hey, Grimm? I'm off now. Can we go home?" I asked softly.

As if he just realized I was there, he looked up, his pretty eyes meeting mine as though he was startled. "Oh. Yeah, sure." He tossed down enough money to cover his tab at the bar and leave a decent tip before rising to his feet.

He was still in his work clothes. The dark-blue pinstriped suit was perfectly tailored to his broad, muscled chest and his slender hips. The ivory shirt brought out the stripes in the suit and the dark blue tie brought out the darker shades of blue that hid in his eyes.

Grimm didn't get why seeing him dressed in his perfect suits was such a turn on for me. For me, it was quite simple. I made my living taking off my clothes, but what I loved best was taking off his suits and leaving the pressed, perfect shirt, jacket, and slacks in a heap on the floor as I drug him to the bedroom and had my way with him. There was something about reversing the normal circumstances that made me hotter than hell.

Without a word, he reached out and took my hand gently and led me toward the back door.

It was funny, but at a moment like this, it reminded me of that first night. He'd held my hand just like this, so gently, like I would jerk away or attack him if he let go. I remembered that he'd held it the entire way to his apartment, except when we'd kissed. Our first kiss had been gentle, the second hurried and hungry. I suddenly wondered if I could remember what building I had pressed him against to ravage his mouth that way.

He gave me a soft smile before bringing my hand to his lips and pressing a kiss to the back of it.

_Well, he certainly didn't do _that_ that first night!_ I thought to myself. It was kind of abnormal, but it was… _good_, like he was treasuring me, and I couldn't even open my mouth for fear of screwing up the situation.

When he pulled me through the back door, a car was waiting there for us. He opened the rear driver-side door for me, and I slid in, still trying to get a read on the situation. As he walked around the car to get in the on the passenger's side, I eyed the silhouette of the person in the driver's seat and tried to decide who it was. When he had slid into his seat and closed the door, his hand reached for mine again, and he held it in that same gentle manner.

I couldn't help but wonder if it was a special occasion as the driver pulled away. I mean, for him to stay dressed up in his impeccable suit, kiss my hand, and lead me into the back seat of a dark car, complete with a driver… well, in short, it was abnormal.

Grimm wasn't big on the whole romantic shtick, normally. He was tended to be fairly straight-forward and blunt, but I supposed he did hide some of the romance in his personality because I had never been overly fond of it. I'd always thought it was all so fake and cheesy. But with Grimm, it felt soul-deep and _real_, and I supposed that was why normal couples did things like this.

But I couldn't help but wonder if this big, showy act was to detach himself from me rather than to celebrate. And that thought latched onto my brain and festered for the entire car ride.

* * *

_Grimm:_

I had hoped that Renji would get off earlier tonight, but I had to take what life handed me. It was too late for us to eat the romantic dinner I'd wanted to have with him, so it would be best to just go up to the room I'd reserved just for the occasion. We might order a light meal from room service, but eating a hearty meal at 10:00 pm was just _asking_ to stay up until 4:00 am.

Renji was oddly silent beside me. Concerned, I traced small circles on his hand until he looked up at me. "Hey, Spice," I greeted him softly, smiling.

My sweet, provocative lover did the one thing I would have never, ever predicted. He _blushed_, his face turning about the same shade of red as his hair. He mumbled something and I reached out and cupped his cheek.

"What's the special occasion?" he asked.

It figured he wouldn't remember. I was the romantic fool in the relationship, after all. "I'll tell you later, Spice. Feel free to guess, if you'd like," I teased, leaning over and lightly, teasingly, brushing my lips against his.

Granz pulled the car up to the curb of the hotel. When the car came to a gentle stop, he put it in park and turned to look at me, his long blond hair moving more than he did. "Here we are, boss."

I nodded slowly, reaching for the handle and opening my own door. Slipping out quickly, I rounded the car and opened Renji's door with a smile. Renji climbed out, looking almost shy.

I nodded toward Granz. "I'll see you on Monday, then, Yylfordt."

He sneered. "If you're limping, I'll lose all of my respect for you."

I froze that sneer with an icy glare and a low growl. "Granz, trust me: I have no problem maintaining your respect, but you might want to work on maintaining _mine_."

Yet the instant my lover gazed at me, I melted easily and took his hand once more, leading him into the luxurious hotel where we would be holing up this weekend.

I was amazed how relaxed I was at the moment. All the time I'd spent planning and stressing and worrying over every little detail all faded into a comfortable nothing when I had his hand in mine.

_The rough part is coming up. Better enjoy the easy parts while you can,_ I mocked myself.

* * *

**Sorry for being a tease~**

**Hope you enjoyed it. I should have the next part up soonish, anyway...**

**Review and tell me what you think the special something for their sixth month anniversary is! I haven't said it yet in the fic -that should be a bit of a hint!**

**Ever yours,**

**~Sins~**


	3. Chapter 3

**Alas, my dears, it seems I'm not making near as much progress as I wished to make, unfortunately.**

**But, I do have, oh, 1000 words more for all of you...**

**Grimm ****_is_**** working on the seduction of his dear Spice, if it makes you all feel better :P**

* * *

_Renji:_

I recognized the building we had been dropped off in front of. It was the Tranquil Gardens, a local branch of a pricey luxury hotel chain, not the kind you'd check into on just any old night. Well, not the type a dancer in _my_ pay bracket would check into on any ordinary night.

Grimm walked straight up to the desk. He was polite and smiled earnestly, and in return, he received a keycard to a room. His smile was broad and happy as he returned to my side and led me to the elevator bay.

The doors slid open and we stepped into the empty elevator. It took him only a moment to press the button for our floor before he laced his fingers into my hair and kissed me. It was slow, languid and smooth, like we had all of the time in the world ahead of us and all he wanted to do was taste me. I couldn't help but return it, some of my earlier fears falling away like shadows.

We didn't separate even when the elevator chimed and the door opened. Grimm, mostly distracted by the sensuous dance he'd drawn my tongue into, barely had enough common sense to check what floor we were on and lead me to the room. I wasn't faring much better: all I wanted was to get him naked and have my way with him.

His moan was soft but telling, and he pulled away slowly, like it pained him to do so. With trembling fingers, he slid the card into the lock and pulled the handle when the light turned green. He held the door and gestured for me to enter the room before him.

It was dark inside the room. His breath brushed my ear as he smoothly tied a cloth around my eyes.

"Don't peek, Spice," he murmured, leading me into the room so he could close the door.

Without my sight, I was intensely aware of the press of his body against mine. I took a deep, calming breath that failed to do it's job.

I wasn't sure what he was up to, but the tingle of anticipation in my stomach whispered to me, _You'll love it._

* * *

_Grimmjow:_

_So far, so good,_ I told myself, trying not to trip over my own feet in my nervousness.

I had made arrangements with the staff here to have a special meal in a private dining room, so I had dropped by the desk to let them know we wouldn't be doing that tonight. Luckily, they were very understanding about the matter. They'd handed me the keycard I'd left at the desk after I'd made the proper arrangements in the room for tonight. I'd been afraid that I would be so nervous that I would leave it somewhere.

I glanced at Renji and remembered what I was supposed to be up to, although I did like the way he looked with a black silk tie for a blindfold. Trying not to hurry, I flipped the light on so I could light the two dozen or so candles I'd placed artfully around the suite. Uncorking the wine took a few moments longer, but I went ahead and poured it into the glasses. The strawberries were already out on the table and waiting. I touched the play button on the stereo and soft piano love songs filled the room.

Returning to stand by Renji, I flipped the lights off once more. The atmosphere was romantic and intimate, as I had planned.

I nuzzled his cheek and untied the blindfold slowly. The black silk fell away and I watched his eyes widen and his jaw drop as he took in the scene I'd carefully prepared for him.

"Wow."

It wasn't the most beautiful word or the most eloquent thing he could have said, yet I figured I would have been just as pleased if he'd suddenly begun to spout sappy and romantic poetry.

This cheesy, romantic display straight out of one of Rangiku's romance novels had rendered my lover speechless. I knew that he found these kinds of things to be cheesy and over-used, but I hoped he knew that all of this came straight from my heart.

I had trouble telling him I loved him on a regular basis. It embarrassed me to say those words, even though they were true. So I decided that maybe showing him would be the way to go: it wasn't nearly as hard as trying to say it and not stutter.

I smiled at him and brushed my thumb across his cheekbone. "Happy six-month anniversary, Renji," I told him before pressing my lips to his for a brief moment.

My hands found his and I pulled him toward the small, intimate table. For now, I wanted to spend the next half hour feeding my lover wine and strawberries and plying him with sweet kisses. The rest of the evening could worry about itself.

* * *

_Renji:_

I thought I might drown in the affection and love reflected in his eyes. Grimm knew just how to make me feel special while somehow making me feel like an ass.

Fuck. How had I forgotten our sixth-month anniversary?

I mean, being with Grimm had completely changed my life, all of it for the better. How could I not remember how long the most important person in my life had been a part of it?

He pressed his finger to my lips. "Spice, it's fine. Seriously."

That was something that had changed over time. Grimm's ability to read me had greatly improved.

I opened my mouth and gave his finger a leisurely, teasing lick.

Heat flared in his eyes and he withdrew his finger, only to bring a strawberry to my lips.

A sensual smile pulled across my lips and I bit into the fruit as seductively as I could manage.

My poor angel knew better than to challenge me to these sorts of games, after all.

His answering smile was powerful and potent as he leaned in and licked the strawberry juice off of my lips.

I amended my earlier opinion: perhaps _I_ needed to learn better than to challenge him to these sorts of games, since he was getting so much better at playing them.

Then again, I liked our little intimate games. Perhaps I would learn to challenge him more often, because playing with him made things a lot more fun.

* * *

**Anywho! I hope you guys enjoy this... Sorry for being a tease all over again!**

**So, tell me that you love me, hate me, need me to hurry my lazy ass ****_up_****... Anything. Just review :))**


End file.
